Known methods for targeted elimination of anchorage-dependent cells generally utilize laser technology such as laser ablation and laser microdissection. In these methods a high power laser beam (usually from a pulsed UV laser) is used to either sweep over the surface to lethally illuminate the unwanted cells, or to cut out the cells of interest and physically separate them from the remaining cells. The shortcoming of the laser ablation approach is that a lot of free radicals and products of oxidation are formed during the ablation process. These aggressive byproducts harm the desired cells. The microdissection approach is not sterile and requires special consumables. All laser-based methods need special and very expensive equipment, precise laser optics adjustment and in some cases, addition of special light energy absorbing dye to the cell media to intensify the cell damage. The majority of these methods cannot be used with standard microscopes and cannot be performed manually by an inexperienced operator.
As known in the art, direct use of radiation in the infrared area is not applicable for selective cell ablation, as this radiation is strongly absorbed by glass, plastic and water. Therefore, if an infrared beam would be applied to glass or plastic bottom of a cell cultureware containing cells in a culture medium, it would heat both the cultureware bottom and the medium in the cell cultureware and therefore could not be used for selective local ablation of the cells. Besides, the intense infrared radiation is dangerous for vision. Despite not being visible, infrared radiation can still pass through the anterior structures of the eye and reach the retina. Since human eyes are unable to detect infrared radiation, there would be no blink or aversion reflex to protect the eyes from the damage if the eyes are exposed to intense infrared radiation.
Thus, there exists a need for a safe method and device for selective hyperthermic damage of target cells, specifically for irreversible damage and ablation of target cells within a cell population, that overcome the limitations of previously known methods and devices.
A need also exists for a method and device for selective hyperthermic damage of target cells, which are efficient for use in clinical and research applications.
A need further exists for a method and device for selective hyperthermic damage of target cells which are capable of being implemented with any type of known standard microscopes and could be performed manually by an inexperienced operator.